


Of Yule Balls and Old Memories

by WhatTheFuckRichard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Albus Dumbledore, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Prompt Fic, no beto we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheFuckRichard/pseuds/WhatTheFuckRichard
Summary: A prompt I found.George asker Minerva to the Yule Ball on a dare and the Fred pops up and acts offended. Minerva remembers when James and Sirius did the same to Dumbledore.This is kinda short but I promise it's good. If there's any problems or anything with it tell me and I'll fix it.
Kudos: 12





	Of Yule Balls and Old Memories

Lee had dared the twins to do this particular prank on their head of house. They started planning a week before the ball and follow through with it the day before.  
George walked up to Minerva with a flower in hand and greeted their head of house before starting his act. "Professor, I would like to formally ask you to the Yule ball." he said with an act of sincerity.

Before Minerva could reject him George walked out from the behind a wall and gasped putting his hand over his heart in an act of hurt. "Fred how dare you! You knew I wanted to ask her!" he said in well acted rage.  
Minerva laughed remembering when James Potter and Sirius Black had done the same to Dumbledore when they were that age. 

  
James and Sirius's prank _________________________________________________

James and Sirius had been planning for weeks to get this prank perfect. As soon as the saw Dumbledore they got into position, Sirius walking out from behind the wall and stopping right before Dumbledore. "Hello sir I have a very important question to ask you on this fine afternoon." Sirius said using all if his pureblood manners that he had been tought as a child. "Good afternoon Mr. Black what would this question of yours be?" Dumbledore asked blue eyes twinkling more than usual.  
"I would like to ask if you would accompany me to the Yule Ball this year." Sirius said as serious (pun not intended)as he could. Dumbledore opened his mouth to respond when a gasp was heard and James walked out from behind the same wall as Sirius had done minutes prior.  
"How dare thy betray me so! My bestfriend, my brother! I trusted you!" James said as dramatically as possible while falling to the floor.  
Remus who had been watching this all unfold burst into laughter almost choking on the popcorn he had ordered from the house elves. Minerva chuckled and continued to eat said popcorn while sitting on a couch they had summoned.  
Dumbledore without missing a beat acting like this was totally normal said "I'm truly sorry boys but I cannot except." and left without another word. Sirius ever the dramatic one fell to the floor as well fake crying.

_________________________________________________  
Minerva snapped back to reality looking sad for the briefest of moments before also turned them down amused to find they reacted the same way both falling to the stone floor fake crying.  
Lee and Dumbledore sat off on the other side of the hallway sitting on a couch dying of laughter, popcorn covering the stone floor after being nocked off the couch.


End file.
